Gece it up!
by RandomUser2
Summary: The whole gang are now sophmores and still on shake it up they are doing the cha-cha-cha but they got paired and Cece and Gunther were put together. Rocky thinks Gunther has a big crush on Cece is she right? What feelings will they uncover. A gece fanfic with a splash of reuce and Tynka Rated T incase
1. Chapter 1

Cece's POV

Ok, every one I have special news for us all!" Gary said, as we all gavered round.

"We are going to be having a sequin parlor here!" Tinka asked excitedly. We were all now sophmores and Tinka was now the only one wearing a huge amount of glitter. Her twin Gunther wore a little with Ty's help he wore semi-normal clothes now.

"No." Gary said. "We will be doing a special dance segmant with the cha-cha-cha and 6 of you will be grouped together becausse you all will be the leads." We all looked excitd at eachover."Ok, the following people are paired;

Rocky and Joe

Tinka and Martin

Cece and Gunther." Rocky didn't mind neither did Tinka but me and Gunther were very annoyed.

"Why do I have to go with Cece!" Gunther complained (He may wear less glitter but his steal equally as annoying.

"I'm not thrilled either the last time we were meant to dance together you locked me in my dressing room!" I complained

"I won't do that again because Tinka gets to dance too but I still don't want to be paired with you." Gunther said.

"Well I don't want to go with you either you never see the rich cleaning with the butler." I said.

"Aw, Cece it is sweet of you to call me rich." Gunther smirked.

"I wasn't if anything I was referring to me as the rich and you the butler.

"Please with those cheap bang." Gunther siad I gasped but before we could row Gary stopped us.

"Hey! You two are dancing together deal with it." Gary yelled.

"Fine!" We yelled in unison. At that me and Rocky took our things and left the studio.

"You two never stop fighting do you!" Rocky said as she sat down on my sofa.

"His fault." I complained.

"You two have to get along for the dance!" Rocky said.

"I know."

"So you goiing to try?"

"Fine!"

"Good."

"This wouldn't of happened in the first place if he wasn't such a jerk to me."

"That's true." Rocky agreed I looked at her in shock.

"You agree with me?"

"Yeah he's only a jerk to you to everyone else he just annoys them to you he insults you."

"You make a valid point he must hate me more than I thought."

"Wanna know what I think."

"Sure, amuse me."

"I think Gunther had the hots for you." Rocky said she had a smile on her face, I looked aat her she was crazy Gunther like me no way!

"Your nuts!"

"Think about it." Rocky said so I did.

"Nah, your still nuts." I said. She then threw a pillow at me I did the same it the turneed into a pillow fight.

-NEXT DAY-

Me and Rocky were at our lockers when Gunther came up to us.

"Oh, look it's a Hessen wheres Heffer." I laughed.

"Nice joke almost as funny as your bangs."

"Leave my bangs alone!" I yelled. "Atleast I can dress my self with no sequins atall."

"Hey! Atleast I cut down." Gunther said.

"What do you want Gunther?" I asked annoyed.

"Just wanted to ask you where you want tot reherse." Gunther said.

"Up to you." I answered.

"Fine meet me after school and we'll go to my house." Gunther said.

"Fine!" I said then Gunther left Rocky was staring at me with excitment in her eyes.

"What?" I asked.

"He's so crushing on you."

"Chill Rocky, he only asked me to reherse."

"That's whhat shake it up rehersals are for."

"We always have extra rehersal."

"Yeah but the ch-cha-cha is a three step dance."

"So, he needs all the rehersal he can get." I said Rocky laugghed at that the bell rung and we rushed to class.

-AFTER SCHOOL-

I waiteed at the gate and then I saw Gunther.

"Let's go!" I said reluctantly.

"Fine." He agreed, back at his house we went into his roomand it was all blue and deep green it seemed fairly normal the I looked up and saw his cieling with lots of sparkles.

"So lets practise." Gunther said he grabbed me hand the wierdest thing happened I felt sparks. I ignored it.


	2. Chapter 2

"One, two, one, two-" Guntheer said he's been saying that for 20 minutes it's really annoying.

"Haven't you ever heard of three." I complained.

"Three, four, three, four." Gunther said with a smirk I laughed.

"You laughed I win!" Gunther said then he pulled me closer.

Gunther's POV

When I pulled Cece closer I thought she would pull away but she didn't. I like Cece ever since freshman year I have had a crush on her.

"Cece." I said.

"Yeah?"

"Lets take a break."

"Ok." We played 20 questions then she went home.

"Want me to walk you?" I asked her.

"No I think I'll be fine." She answered with that she left.

Rocky's POV

I was at Cece's housse and she told me how rehersals went it was so obvious they liked eachover. I just needed to know for sure, it would be easy to get Cece to admit it.

" So Cece truth or dare!" I asked.

"When did we start playing that?" Cece asked puzzled.

"Now." I annouced.

"Ok, truth." She said I knew she would Cece always starts off with truth.

"Ok, who do you fancy or who are you developing storng feelings for?" I asked.

"No one."

"Tell the truth!"

"ine promise not to say anything."

"Promise."

"I think I'm developing feelings for Gunther because I felt sparks when I touched his hand."

"Knew it gotta go." I said then I left I rushed to Gunther's he opened the door and looked suprised.

"Truth or dare?" I said.

"I'm not playing truth or dare." Gunther said.

"Just tell me you like Cece and I'll leave." I said.

"What makes you think that?"

"It's so obvious."

"Ok, I do now what."

"You'll see." With that I left. I was in my room planning to get them to start flirting. I knew Gunther was pretty strong so I decided to make him do something like carry something heavy so Cece would compliment his mucsles. Her to catch him shirtless would be great too. I decdided to get the help of Ty I went into his room and he was in a make out session with Tinka since them two got together al they did was join at the lips.

"OI!" I yelled they sprung apart.

"WHAT!" Ty yelled annoyed.

"Cece and Gunther like eachover I have a plan to get them together but they need to flirt he needs to be shirtless." I explained.

"Then invite them over the beach and ask him to lift something heavy." Tinka said annoyed.

"Great idea I'll invite Deuce too so they won't get suspicous." I said I left Ty's room the plan was set I text Deuce and he was in.

-Saturday-

Cece's POV

I got a text from rocky sayong to meet her at the beach. I got into my pink bikini and went. When I arrived Gunther and Deuce were there too Gunther was wearing blue swim bottoms with two sparkles either side and Deuce was wearing red swim botttoms. Rocky asked Gunther to lift something it looked heavy. Gunthers Mucsles bulged as he did so he looked hot!

"Wow your strong." I said, I didn't mean to it just slipped out.

"Thanks, you look hot in your bikini." Gunther said, he smiled I couldn't tell if he was joking or not.

Rocky's POV

My plan was working but I needed them to see how good it was to date.

"I have something to tell you." I annouced I decided to pretend me and Deuce were dating.

"Me and Deuce are dating." I winked at Deuce. He understood.

"Oh wow, really?" Cece asked.

"Yeah." Deuce said.

"Your not fooling anyone." Gunther said.

"What?" Cece asked.

"They are not dating." Gunther siad.

"Ok, so we're not dating." I admitted.

"Why did you lie to me Rocky?" Cece asked.

"Cause their trying to prank us." Gunther said, I was glad he did because I couldn't think of a believable excuse.

"Well, it's a good thing Gunther noticed because I was gonna ask to take a picture of the 'happy couple' kissing." Cece laughed. "Your pretty observant." She then said. They smiled at eachover. Looked like me and Deuce pretending to be together helped a little.

"Are you two flirting?" Deuce said in disgust.

"Deuce come help me get us some cokes!" I said gritting my teeth.

"There's only four of us." Deuce said.

"Now!" I demanded. He agreed and he walked with me to get them.

"I want then to flirt." I explained to Deuce.

"Why?" Deuce said.

"Because after flirting comes dating." I said.

"Why do you want them to date if they do you will be surrounded by kissing couples." Deuce said.

"True but everyone deserves happiness." I said.

"True even us." Deuce said he raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah! Wait did you just hit on me?" I said.

"Maybe." Deuce said, then we carried the cokes back. when we did so Cece and Gunther were too busy flirting to care.

Cece's POV

While Rocky and Deuce went to get the drinks me and Gunther started talking. When they came back we were deep in conversation.

"Oh, so you play guitar." I said

"Yeah, a little." Gunther said.

"Maybe I could hear you some time."

"Maybe I'll surrender you."

"Oh Gunther." I laughed fluttering my eyelashes.

"Guys!" Rocky said. She handed me my dirnk and sat on the beach chair in between me and Gunther.

"So want to pllay truth or dare?" Deuce said.

"Why not." Rocky agreed.

"Ok, Rocky truth or dare!" Deuce asked.

"Truth." Rocky said.

"Whats your favourite thing in a guy?" Deuce asked.

"Hmm, personality." Roky answered.

"Gunther, truth or dare!" Rocky said.

"Truth." Gunther said.

"What's your favourite thing about girl?" Rocky asked copying Deuces question.

"Eyes." Gunther said without thought.

"Why eyes?" I asked.

"Because people say eyes are windows to the soul it's kinda true for me, if I see a girl I only have to look into her eyes and I know exactly what she's like." Gunther said.

"Really." I asked. Gunther nodded. "Fine whats that girl like." I said I pointed to a short blonde girl with a blue bikini on. Gunther looked at her when she turned I could see he was trying to see her eyes.

"Sporty girl, loves basket ball name something common like beth or holly and loves romance."

"Ok." I said " Hey blondy come here please." I called the blonde girl walked over.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"Can you tell us about yourself?" Rocky asked.

"OK. My names Beth I love sprts especailly basketball and I love guys who romance me. That enough?" Beth said.

"Plenty." Deuce said in shock. Beth walked away. We all looked at him shocked.

"Told you. Ok, Cece truth or dare?" Gunther siad.

"Truth." I said. I always choose truth first.

"Ok, who do you want to date the most in school?" Gunther asked. I satyed quiet trying to pretend to think.

"You." I finally said.

"Deuce truth or dare?" I asked.

"Truth."

"Would you ever date Rocky?"

"Sure." Decue said. "Gunther. Truth or dare?"

"Dare." Gunther said.

"I dare you to put Cece out of her misery and date her on saturday." Deuce said.

Rockys POV

YES! Thank you Deuce finally they could date he really sped things up.

"Ok, if you date Rocky on friday." Gunther answered.

"Say what?" I said.

"Fine." Deuce agreed.


	3. Chapter 3

-FRIDAY-

Cece spent all day helping me gte ready. Deuce said he would pick me up at 7:30pm and take me to crusty's.

"I don't see what the big is it's only crusty's!" I said, as Cece picked out my clothes.

"So, small date dosen't mean small feelings." Cece said as she moved on to brushing my hair. Finally when I was ready we sat down and heard a knock at the door.

"Wow." Deuce said.

"Thanks lets go." I said we walked to crustys and had the couples pizza and went home no big but Cece wanted to know the details.

"Aw, couples pizza." Cece laughed.

-SATURDAY-

Cece's POV

I think Rocky was Getting me back for her date because she had been getting me ready all day Gunther was picking me up at 7:00pm and I was finished at 6:59pm. I was wearing A red top and a jean white skirt. Gunther told me to dress casual and because we were going to a fun fair. Then their was a knock at ther door while me and Rocky were in my room.

"I'LL GET IT CECE!" I heard Flynn yell.

"Hello little dude I am here for Cece." I heard Gunther say. Then I heard Flynn start 'the talk' with Gunther so that was my cue to enter.

"Hey Gunther, bye Flynn." I said as I took Gunther's arm and rushed out. We took a cab to the fair and in their we got cotton candy I saw a stool with water guns and ducks.

"Want to play?" Gunther asked.

"Your on." I said we rushed over to the stool Gunther paid the man and we started Gunther won and got some silly blow up hammer. We carried on walking but every time I was looking at something Gunther would tap me on the head with the blow up hammer. Finally we came up to the old test your strength stand. We watched some guy who looked seriously ripped try to win his date a cute bear not too big with saphire eyes. He had huge mucsles and they bulged as he tried to wack it to the top. The most he got was 50 anad he needed a hundred it was obviously hard the hammer looked heavy but no one got very far. This guy was wasting alot of his money on this thing and still couldn't get 100. This puzzled me because he looked very strong. Although Gunther was laughing callling the guy a weakling.

"Lets see you do this!" The strong man grunthed.

"Any day. But why would my date want some silly teddy." Gunther said.

"Because the saphires in his eyes are real." The stool man said.

"100%?" I asked.

"Yes, that is why it is so hard to hit the top we can't just give it away." The man said.

"Well, the teddy is cute." I said.

"So why don't you back off and ket me keep trying." The strong guy said to Gunther.

"I could still hit the top easy." Gunther said.

"Yeah right I'd like to see you try." The strong guy said.

"How much?" Gunther asked, I couldn't beleive this I never knew how competative he was.

"50 cents." The man said. Gunther paid him the money, the strong guy laughed as Gunther took the hammer.

"Gunther don't do this this guys been trying for ages." I said. "Don't let your competative streak take over."

"I know I can do this I want to do this not only to take this loser down but to win you something special." Gunther said. He held the hammer still aimed I covered my eyes I couldn't see him embarass himself.

"DING!" The bell went making a sound. I opened my eyes to see Gunther drop the hammer and look smug at the strong guy. The man at the stand gave him the bear completely shocked.

"Told you." Gunther said as he walked over and gave me the bear. The strong guys date walked over to Gunther.

"Why, don't you call me some time." She said in a flirtatious voice.

"No he can't." I said annoyed.

"You don't own him." She said. She ran her fingers up and down Gunther arm. Then a jealous rage ran through me.

"Leave Gunther alone." I said through me gritted teeth.

"Oh, please like your any thing to him." She said rolling her eyes. Gunther smiled smugly in between us completely enjoying the battle over him.

"Gunther aren't you going to say something." I said, not like I thought he would I mean this date was a dare. The man who run the stand seemed to be enjoying the show as he watched Gunther to see his reaction.

"See. He dosen't care about you he just wants a pretty girl on his arm, and I'm the best package!" She said smugly.

"NO!" Gunther suddenly yelled turning from smug to angry.

"What?" She asked confused.

"I don't want a pretty girl on my arm I have one anyway and I'm not going to call you sometime I was lost in compliments but now I'm not so leave Cece alone she is the one I want the one I always wanted." Gunther said. She flipped her hair in a huff and dragged her date away.

"You mean that?" I asked Gunther.

"Of course. If I went off with her I wouldn't have finished my dare!" Gunther smirked. I rolled my eyes and we continued our date then Gunther walked me to my apartment at 10:00pm.

"Night, Gunther." I said smiling.

"Good night Cece." Gunther smiled. Suddenly the door flung open and there was Flynn crossing his arms at the door.

"Bye." Gunther said then he left. I walked in Flynn slammed the door.

"Seriously Flynn I have a head ache." I complained.

"I don't care you are late, you are grounded!" Flynn yelled.

"MOM, FLYNNS TRYING TO GROUND ME." I called.

"Flynn, you can't ground your sister." Mom said as she came in.


	4. Chapter 4

-SUNDAY-

Rocky's POV

I am round Cece's and she has been telling me all about her date with Gunther.

"It would have been alright if he stayed at "of course" instead of mentioning stuff about the dare." Cece complained. I need to get them together.

"Hey Cece, wanna move in?" I asked. Not in my house obviously but maybe if we all move in together they will flirt a little more.

"I only live downstairs to you Rocky we see eachover all the time." Cece said.

"Not in my house I was thinking me, you, Deuce, Ty, Tinka and Gunther buy a house and live in it together." I explained.

"You mean like a soorority house?" Cece asked.

"Yeah!" I said.

"Ok, but why Gunther and Tinka?" Cece asked confused. I thought for a second.

"Because they have the most money." I quickly said.

"True. Ok, lets ask them all." Cece said. So the plan was set we text them all to meet us down the park.

"Ok, so why are we here?" Deuce asked.

"Can't tell you yet we're not all here." I said.

"I am Gunther." Gunther said.

"I am Tinka." Tinka said.

"And now we're all here." I said. I got a little distracted though because Guther went behind Cece and whispered something in her ear making her laugh.

"Rocky." Deuce called waving his hand infront of my face.

"Right! Sorry anyway I was thinking we could move in together. Two people in each room." I said. Everyone was nodding their heads in agreement. "I was thinking a boy and girl in eachroom." I said.

"Ok, aslong as I go with Ty."Tinka said waving at Ty.

"And I get Cece." Gunther said copying Tinka's actions. Which was obvisouly a joke because he had to walk round infront of Cece then wave which made us all laugh.

"I've actually set us up in twos." I interrupted.

"OK, tell us. Deuce said.

"Ty and Tinka,

Deuce and me,

Gunther and Cece." I said.

"As long as I get a seprate bed to Gunther." Cece said. So the plan was set we all went house hunting which was funnny.

"I think this is perfect for the amount you want living here." The man who was helping us said.

"Yeah, if we want to live in pee wee's playhouse." Gunther said, we all laughed we looked at another bunch of houses when one was completely great we just needed to come to one agreement who will get the biggest bedroom.

"I vote me and Ty." Tinka said. "Since we're the only couple."

"Just cause your a couple dosent mean you get the biggest room." I said. "I thinka we should decide on how much the pair's brings to the bill each month. so if we round it up to 1,000 a month how much can we bring?" I said we all discussed in our pairs.

"We can bring 400." Tinka and Ty said together.

"We can bring 500." Me and Deuce said.

"We can bring 900" Cece and Gunther said.

"And how you gonna manage that?" Tinka asked.

"Well, you sped your money on outfits while I don't anymore so while mama and papa send us our 200 dollar budgit each week I spend one humdred on food each month including the shake it up payment." Guntehr explained.

"My mom gives me 20 a week and the shake it up budget so we managed to swing it." Cece finished off.

"Fair enough ok you two get the biggest room." I said everyone agreed. Then plan was decided me, and Deuce pay 300 between us and Tinka and Ty pay the same then Gunther and Cece pay the rest. Provided they get the biggest room.

-ONE WEEK LATER-

Cece's POV

This is it this is the day we all moved in. In the morning I got a text from rocky saying.

**Hey are you as phsyched as me us lot moving in together! BTW me and Deuce are dating.**

I sent back:

**Deffo :) and cool!**

Then I packed the rest of my things and met rocky we all met infront of our new house and went in.

"We'll go unpack." Tinka and Ty said then they rush off.

"Us two." Deuce and Rocky said. Me and Gunther were now alone in the hall.

"Shall we go unpack?" Gunther asked me.

"Sure." I said shrugging me shoulders we went into our bedroom and unpacked then I took out the teddy Gunther got me for the fair and out it on Gunther's bed thats when I relised there was only one bed because I couldn't be bothered to move my old one!

"Gunther, you don't mind sleeping on the floor do you?" I asked.

"Why would I-" Then he noticed the one bed. "OH. Well I'm sure the floors fine for you."

"You are kidding."

"No!"

"I'm not sleeping on the floor."

"Well, we'll have to buy another."

"Then how will we pay for everything else?" I asked.

"Well, ok. we'll have to share."

"Ha! Like I'd ever share a bed with you."

"You could always sleep on the floor."

"Fine we'll sleep opposite ways."

"So you want to sleep next to my feet?"

"Better then your face." I said then he walked up to me.

"Don't be a child."

"Fine!" I said so it was agreed we had to share.

Finally the moving men came and Unpakced all the new furniture we brought.

In the we ordered pizz and sat down for a meal. After we all watched TV and talked.

"Cece, are you ok?" Rocky asked.

"Why wouldn't I be?" I asked.

"Because of all the couples around you."

"I'm fine I have my eye on some one."

"Who?" Gunther asked.

"Like I'd tell you." I said. About ten minuttes later we played turth or dare.

"Cece truth or dare?" Rocky asked me.

"Truth." I said.

"Who would you most likely become an item with in this house, don't worry you can say someone who is taken no one will get jealous." Rocky said. I paused for a moment then thought I knew who I would want to date so I geuss the truth had to come out.

"Gunther." I finally said.

"Ok, Gunther truth or dare?" Deuce asked.

"Hey I'm ment to aks." I moaned.

"So." Deuce siad.

"Truth." Gunther said.

"Who would you want to date, you don't have to choose Cece because she chose you." Deuce said.

"Easy, Cece." Gunther said. I blushed.

"Ok, Rocky truth or dare?" Gunther asked.

"Dare." Rocky said.

"I dare you to kiss Deuce for 1 minute." Gunther said. So they did for even longer. Finally when they stopped we moved on.

"Ty truth or dare?" Rocky asked.

"Truth." Ty said.

"How far have you gone with Tinka." Rocky asked I found this suprising coming from his sister.

"Nearly all the way." Ty said then he gave Deuce a high five.

"Ok, Gunther truth or dare?" Ty asked.

"Dare." Gunther said.

"I dare you to kiss Cece for 30 seconds." Ty said I glared at him. Then I turned to Gunther.

"Easy dare." Gunther said. He leaned in next to me I leaned near to him. Then we kissed he kissed me hard as he pushed me into the sofa then he lightened the kiss and stroked my hair gently. Deuce started to whistle as we continued.

"Ok, thirty seconds is up." Rocky said after about thrity seconds. Me and Gunther sprung apart.

"Ok, Cece truth or dare?" Gunther asked.

"Truth." I said afraid of what dare he wanted me to do.

"Ok, how good was the kiss?" Gunther asked.

"Should of picked dare." I said everyone laughed.

"Ok, whisper in my ear how good it was since your so shy." He said, I didn't bother to argue I just did as I was told.

"Best kiss I've ever had." I whispered iin his ear the sad part was it was true.

"Well." Gunther said looking I relised I just started making his ego bigger than it already was.

"Tinka truth or dare." I said quickly moving on. After ten minutes we finished the game and went to bed.


	5. Chapter 5

I got into my strippy pj bottoms and top. Then I tied my hair in a scruffy ponytail and went into mine and Gunther's new room to find him lying there shirtless with the cover thrown back so half the bed was without cover and motioning me to come lye down.

"Come on Cece." Gunther said. I went and I layed down next to him he swung the cover back over my side and cuddled next to me hugging me as we ly there.

"Gunther." I said in a disturbed tone.

"Yes." Gunther said.

"Why are you hugging me?" I asked.

"I'm comfortable like this." He said.

"I'm not." I said through my gritted teeth.

"Oh well." Gunther said as he snuggled into bed some more.

"Get off of me!" I yelled.

"Ok, you could have just asked shesh." Gunther said then he turned over.

"Thank you." I said then I got comfortable.

"Are you comfortable?" Gunther asked.

"Yes." I said.

"Good." He said then cuddled up to me again this repeated for ten minutes until I finally gave up. In the morning Rocky came in to us.

"Morning guys.. Uh, Cece you are touchiing Gunther and not in disgust." Rocky said waking me and Gunther up then I relised we moved in the night and now I was leaning against Gunther's chest with his arms wrapped around my waist. I pulled away quickly.

"Gunther!" I said giving him daggers.

"What. Not my fault you decided to make a pillow out of my chest." Gunther said.

"It is so! Not sur ehow but ti is." I complained.

"Whatever Cece." Gunther said then he got out of bed and went to the bathroom.

"Weird normally he would put up a fight start a row." Rocky said. I shrugged.

"Guess his a night time person." I siad. A breakfast we all had then we started watchimg TV then everyone had some reason to leave but me and Gunther.

"Wanna cuddle?" Gunther asked me.

"You are kidding right?" I asked.

"No, we are alone Cece no one will see you being nice to me why don't we try getting along?" Gunther said.

"Ok. But it won't be enjoyable." I said, even though I thought it would. I scooted over next to him and snuggled in his arms. He then kissed the top of my head to his surprise at that I snuggled iin closer.

"Wow, I kissed you and you didn't back away." Gunther said.

"Well we already kissed for a dare free will won't make a diffrence." I said making up a quick excuse.

"Ok then." He said then put his finger on my chin and tilted my head up gently looking at hi he then leaned in and kissed me gently on my lips.

" I wanted to do that." He said in complete surprise I just looked at him.

"I meant on the head." I said.

"Oh well I risked it now what?" Gunther asked he seemed completely calm.

"Now we watch TV." I said then I looked at the TV I then felt him leaning against me then his mouth was right near my ear.

"I really like you Cece." He whispered. I looked up at him.

"Ok, then we can be friends." I said smiling.

"I want more." He said then kissed me again I pushed against him deepening our kiss He pressed against me so I was lying on the sofa and he was on top of me. He carefully made sure there was no pressue put onto me. I pushed back hard so I was ontop of him then he stood up taking me up too he pushed against me and I wrapped my legs around his waist so he could carry me. He put his arms round me and hugged me tight and he walked us to our bedroom the he crawled on the bed resting me down I clung onto him so he was hunched over and I was attatched to him like a monkey. About 10 minutes later we went back to watch TV.

"Well, what a great start to the day." Gunther laughed.

"Aw, to bad it's never happening again." I said I was being sarcastic obviously.

"Really." He smirked raising his eyebrows.

"Yeah." I giggled. Then I got up and walked to my bedroom door.

"Cece." Gunther called before I opened the door.

"What?" I asked.

"I love it when you play hard to get." I said I gave him a smirk and went in to the bedroom. Later that day me and Rocky were talking in my room.

"I have something to say." I told her.

"Ok, spill." She siad I leaned closer to her.

"I made out with Gunther." I whispered.

"AHHH! YOU MADE OUT WITH GUNTHER!" She yelled in a sqeaul.

"Shut up!" I said.

Gunther's POV

After my make out session with Cece in the afternoon I was talking with Ty and Deuce when we heard a faint yell from mine and Cece's room but it was to faint to yell.

"What was that?" Ty asked.

"Dunno." Deuce said.

"So what were you saying." Ty asked.

"Well, when you all left this morning me and Cece made out." I said I looked smug.

"Alright." Ty said then he gave me a high five after Deuce gave me what americans call respect.

"Was it good?" Deuce asked.

"Best." I said. We all nodded our head I dunnowhat the guys were thinking about but I was thinking about Cece. At dinner I cooked pasta for everyone one we all sat at the table and ate I was staring at Cece.

"What?" Cece asked me. Then I relised I was staring to much.

"Nothing." I said.

"Gunther you stopped eating to stare." Cece said.

"No I didn't." I protested.

"Yes you did." Everyone said. I continued to eat. After dinnerwe all watched TV. A re-run of shake it up chicargo was on and my eyes followed Cece on the dance floor.

Who you looking at?" Tinka asked she tried to look at who I was looking at.

"No one." I said shaking my head.


	6. Chapter 6

After that we finally went to bed. I got into my pajama bottms and went to bed. Shortly after Cece joined me she caught me playing with the teddy I won her at the fair.

"Why are you playing with the teddy you won me." She asked.

"Fun." I said putting it down.

"Ok?" She said then got into bed I wrapped myself around her.

"Don't start that again." Cece said strugggling.

"Want me to not cuddle you?" I asked I had a great idea.

"Yes." She said tutting.

"I'll stop if I get a good night kiss." I said a smirk appeared on my face.

"Night." She said as she turned to face me she came real close then smirked and closed her eyes. "Your not getting a kiss." She said.

"Yes I am." I said then she opened her eyes and I kissed her gently on the lips she then pressed against me suddenly Rocky came in and we sprung out.

"AWWW." She said with a smile on her face.

"He kissed me." Cece said quickly I could tell Rocky was holding sqeaul.

"None of my business." Rocky said with that she left outside the door I heard a sqeaul.

"Well tha-" Cece cut me off with a kiss after that we finally went to sleep. The next morning I cooked everyone pancakes.

"MM." Ty mumbled.

"Well, Gunther still has his cooking skills." Tinka said.

"Theese are good thanks Gunther." Cece said. Across the table Rocky was grinning crazily.

"Rocky what on earth are you smiling about?" Deuce asked her.

"Nothing." Rocky answered cheerfully. She hummmed along.

Cece's POV

After we finished breakfast which Rocky was smiling through I asked her to come into my room.

"You need to stop!" I demanded. She hummed a happy tune, lick _hmm, hmm hm!_

"Rocky." I whined.

"Ok, I'm sorry it's just you and Gunther." She said at the last part of her sentance she let out a sqeaul.

"Rocky." I whined again.

"Sorry. Again. It's just I caught you two kissing." Roky said.

"I know, but you can't say anything at least let us know what we're doing before the rest of the house knows what we're doing!" I said.

"Ok, my lips are sealed." Rocky said she pretended to lock her mouth and through away the key.

"Thank you." I said in a sigh and then we hugged. She went out of the room and Gunther came in.

"Hey why are you in here and not with Tinka?" I asked him.

"Missed you." He said, he gave me a kiss. "Also I wasn't with Tinka I was with Deuce."

"Ok, well you've seen me again now you can go with deuce again." I said, instead of answering he kissed me pushing against my lips.

"Calm down Gunther you can live without me." I said. pulling away.

"No I can't, dying need Cece and her lips." Gunther said dramaticly pretending to dye.

"Gunther, you have lived without me and my lips before." I said tutting.

"My life has adapted to you and your lovely lips." He said lying on the floor still pretending to be dying. I put my hand out and pulled him up.

"Gunther not that me and my lips don't love the compliments but don't be silly go back to Deuce." I said.

"Didn't want to have to do this but you forced my hand." Gunther said then he dragged me over against the door and put his hands either side so I couldn't escape then kissed me. If he wasn't intoxicating I would he pulled away but every kiss is like magic. He then pulled away.

"Want to stop." He said panting slightly.

"No." I said then grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him back to a kiss, our make out session went on for about 10 minutes.

"Dude you've been in her forever whats going on." Deuce said then he opened the door to find me pinned up against the wall by Gunther whilst we kissed we sprung apart suddenly.

"Umm, I was just." Gunther said trying to think of an excuse.

"Making out with Cece." Deuce said, he looked impressed (uh, boys).

"Yeah." Gunther said, looking embarassed.

"Nice." Deuce said.

"Listen you can't tell anyone about this." I said we had this whole conversation until he finally agreed. Then he spilled that Gunther already said to him and Ty that we made out the other day. So that's when I relised the only person who didn't know was Tinka. I told Gunther so he said he'd go to tell Tinka.

Gunther's POV

So I was in Tinka's room and I had to tell her that me and Cece are practicly dating.

"So you wanted to talk, about Cece and you practicly dating right?" Tinka said I was in complete shock of how she knew this.

"How do you know?" I asked her.

"I know everything about you Gunther are you really suprised." She said, then I relised she had a point.

"So your ok with this."

"Of course."

"Thanks Tinka." I said then I gave her a hug. After that I went rushing in Cece and mine's room when I did Cece was looking through a magizine on the bed when she saw me she laid it next to her.

"She's ok with it." I said with a grin on my face.

"Good I'm glad but it was kinda tough if she wasn't." She said.

"It was so weird though she knew about it." I said to Cece.

"She knows everything about you Gunther are you really suprised?" Cece asked.

"Am I the only one who was suprised by that?" I asked.

"Yeah." She said, then I crawled on the bed and kissed Cece pressinga against me our little kiss turned into another full blown make out session. Huddled over her I started to stroke her arms and kiss her neck. our make out session lasted 20 minutes. Until we finally pried apart and smiled.


	7. Chapter 7

Soon after, we fell asleep. When I woke up Cece was about to leave the room I could tell she was trying to sneak out.

"Hold it." I ordered.

"Oh, you're up." She said with a smile a big silly fake one.

"Why, were you trying to sneak out?" I asked her.

"Just trying not to, wake you." She answered with the same fake smile.

"Really then what's with the fake smile?" I asked.

"What fake smile?" She asked as she began to giggle.

"What's going on?" I asked her.

"Oh, nothing." She smiled and with that she left. I wonder what was going on it was the 1st of April and that's when I realised there was a prank. I got out of bed and went to the door I pushed it open but did not walk in case there was something on top.

"Is something wrong?" Cece asked as she watched me make silly movements trying to find the prank. She was smirking like crazy.

"Oh no, I'm wondering, do you normally prank people you make out with?" I asked her that made her giggle.

"I don't join in with April fools, like I would prank you anyway." She said.

"Oh really?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yes of course!" She said I went over to kiss her but she ducked.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"I don't want to get slimed." She said. At that she stepped away and Rocky popped up from the counter and pulled a rope then a whole load of blue slime came down on top of me Cece then walked to Rocky and they began to laugh.

"APRIL FOOLS!" They laughed.

"What happened to I don't prank my boyfriend." I asked wiping my forehead.

"I didn't Rocky did and I prank her boyfriend we always prank the person our bestfriend cars about." Cece explained then she gave Rocky a high five.

"So what's Deuces prank?" I asked still trying to wipe away the slime. Then Deuce opened to door and walked into some sort of clear wrapping.

"APRIL FOOLS!" The girls yelled.

"Wow Cece, your pranks normally funnier then mine." Rocky sai din surprise. Deuce then tried to pull away.

"Hey! I'm glued to the wrap." Deuce said in a struggle. Cece raised her shoulders and grinned.

"There's the Cece prank." Rocky laughed.

"Guys I'm still slimed." I said.

"And I'm still stuck!" Deuce said. Cece walked over to Deuce and teared the wrap from the door.

"Go lye under spme warm water that should unstick you." Cece said. Rocky then walked up to me.

"Just take a normal bath." Rocky said. Later that day when all the pranks dyed down me and Deuce decided to get the girls back. We decided to do the old exploding pie thing. So when we were all sitting in the living room(/kitchen since they are both in the same room) we set our plan.

"Cece, Rocky can you go get the pie I baked.2 I said, I told everyone that I had baked a pie 10 minutes before I said to go get it. Cece and Rocky went to the door and took out the pie.

Cece's POV

When me and Rocky saw the pie we knew it was an expploding pie because the thing still had a label saying _Exploding pie you have 20 seconds before it bursts._ Me and Rocky winked at eachover ran the pie over to Gunther and Deuce then told Ty and Tinka to hit the deck by then the 20 seconds were up and the pie exploded in Gunther and Deuce's faces everyone was in histerics except them (of course).

"APRIL FOOLS!" Rocky and I yelled. For the rest of the day we were like a war zone me and Rocky against Deuce and Gunther. Finally it was 12:00 so april 1st was over we went to bed. I got into my pj's to find Gunther leaning against the wall.

"Now remember april fools is over." I told him.

"Don't worry I'm through with pranks." He assured me. So i went over to him.

"No hard feelings?" I asked he kissed me on the lips. I took that as a no hard feelings. He deepened the kiss moving on to my neck tugging gently at my skin while pinning me against wall. He moved back to my lips and tugged my bottom lips gently.

"Cece." He said inbetween our kiss.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Goodnight." He said that made me laugh abit then I kissed him more. He furthered the kiss whilst I looped my arms round his neck he started to stroke my arms. He moved his hands to my back inbetween my back and the wall. He then carried on further to my bum and sqeezed it tight making me give out a passionate murmer. He smirked at that then he lifted my leg and kissed me sucked on my collar bone making me put my head against the wall in pleasure.

"Gunther." I said.

"Yeah?"

"Move to the bed." Isaid at that he lifted me off the ground I wrapped my legs round his waist. He slammed me against the mattress and straddled upon me. He moved to my lips and wiped his tounge across my lip for access to my mouth. I opened my mouth and he pushed against me as his tounge shot through my mouth and he began licking llike crazy. I jabbed his tounge with my then it was a fight for dominance he won. To take a prize he tugged my shirt to be removed I stopped the kiss so he could remove it the his hands went from my waist to my bum as he squeezed it again. As I gave a moan he smiled thats when I took over I pushed him onto his back and I sat on his waist. I gently kissed his chest then licked inside his belly button making his grunt in pleasure. That made me kiss him slipping my tounge into his mouth and right CECE on the roof. After this we rolled over. I went to go pick up my shirt when I was finished panting.

"Don't put it on you look sexy in a bra." Gunther said in a smirk. I went to lye down doing as I was told. He hugged in nextto me and placved his hands over my bra.

"Gunther get off of me!" I demanded. He rolled away and we went to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Cece's POV

When I woke up Gunther was gone. I looked around the apartment he was no where. I went into Rocky's room and woke her up.

"What are you doing?" Rocky whispered.

"I can't find Gunther." I whipered.

"Ok I'll help." Rocky whispered getting out of bed. Then she looked at me. "Why are you wearing a bra and no shirt?" She whipered.

"Long story." I whispered. We looked everywhere. Gunther was no where to be seen. I went and got dressed and everyone soon woke up. We had the whole day looking for Gunther he was no where. We were all in the apartment worried at 9:00 at night. When Gunther walked in the door.

"WHERE HAVE YOU YOU BEEN!" I yelled as I ran and hugged him.

"Out" He replied. I wacked him on the arm hard. "OW! What was that for?" He asked.

"We looked everywhere for you." I told him.

"Dosen't matter is the lottery on now." He asked. What kind of person goes missing then comes back and asks to watch the lottery.

"Yes any second now but where were you?" I asked.

"Good." He said he sat down and switched to the lottery. After all the numbers from every category. **(I don't know about the american lottery because I'm english so I just wrote it like that).**

"Yes!" Gunther cheered.

"What did you win? 10 dollars 20 dollars what category?" Deuce asked.

"All of it on all of them." Gunther answered we all laughed but he looked dead serious. He laid the tickets out on the table. And he was right every number on every ticket was correct. We looked at the tickkets mouths open it was unbelievable! Then we all screamed and cheered.

"THIS IS A MIRICALE!" We cheered.

"No it's not it's logic." Gunther said we all looked at him. I think his disapperence had something to do with the miricale. We celebrated all night and got the checks in the morning. Gunther was on the TV and in the paper. We put alot of it beside for the bills and some we went shopping with. At night we stayed up till 12:00 and then got into bed.

"Good night Cece." Gunther said as he kissed me lightly.

"Gunther, what acctualy happened yesterday?" I asked him.

"I won the lottery." He answered I wacked him on the arm playfully.

"You know what I mean." I sighed.

"Don't worry about it Cece nothing bad happened." Gunther said kissing me once again.

The end.

**I know it was short and pretty bad but I haven't had any good ideas lately. I'm sorry.**


End file.
